Merry Christmas, Shit-cook
by Prime's Little One
Summary: So, today's my birthday, and I wanted to give all the ZoSan shippers a gift! Sanji's decorating his kitchen on the Sunny, and thinking of a certain someone. Will Zoro make his Christmas special? Or will he leave the blonde heartbroken in this special time for friends, family, and lovers? Rated for cussing, kissing, and hinted adult themes.


An: So, as my birthday gift to you all, I'm giving you a ZoSan oneshot! Yes, it is my birthday. So I wanted to write something. No, it's not a birthday fic. It's actually a Christmas fic. But shhh! Don't tell anyone! :D Also, please pardon if they're OOC. I've only written them once before, so I'm still getting used to them. Also, if you can think of a better title, I'd love to hear it!

ZoSanZoSanZoSan

Sanji hummed quietly as he went about decorating his kitchen for Christmas. The entire ship was abuzz with excitement – especially Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper – because this was their first Christmas together since they were separated for two years. As such, everyone was going all out in decorating. Even the marimo was getting in the festive spirit, and wore a santa cap while hanging up garland. The blonde's humming paused as he frowned. He still hadn't gotten over Zoro's actions on Thriller Bark. This had led the blonde to thinking about the green haired moron while on that damnable island, and the realization that, although the idiot swordsman pissed him off no end… The cook was head over heels for Zoro. Which was disheartening as the swordsman had given no indication that he was aware such emotions even existed.

The cook sighed, forced himself from his melancholic thoughts, and continued to put up the last of his decorations. He had a brief hope that Zoro and he would be caught under the mistletoe by the storeroom, but he wouldn't hold his breath. Besides, even if they were, Zoro was more the type to refuse because the idea was 'ridiculous'. Sometimes Sanji wondered why he'd fallen for someone with all the romancing ability of a block of wood. "Actually, a block of wood probably has more," He muttered thoughtfully.

"What was that?" A gruff voice asked from behind. Sanji whirled, lashing out with a foot as he chewed the butt of his cigarette angrily. "The hell, marimo! Don't you know how to fucking knock?!" He yelled as Zoro calmly brought an arm up to block the cook's attack. That insufferable – 'sexy', a small part of Sanji's mind whispered before he ruthlessly crushed it – smirk tilting the swordsman's lips upwards. The green haired man replied calmly, "I do. I just choose not to," knowing it would piss the cook off even more.

Sanji growled, bringing his leg down and gnawing on his cigarette. "What did you want, idiot?" He sighed, not in the mood to keep up the front of anger – well, too much. He still needed to cook dinner, and wouldn't have time if he got in a fight with Zoro. Said marimo frowned, single eye glinting dangerously as he took in the cook's unusual demeanor. "Whatever. Nami sent me in here for more garland. She wants me to decorate her damn trees." Zoro dissolved into a discontented mutter, brows furrowing with irritation. The cook sighed, pointing at the storeroom with the hand holding his cigarette.

"In there, marimo. And make sure you do it nicely. Nami-swan deserves nothing less." He managed to inject enough energy and cheerfulness into his voice that it would hopefully fool the stupid swordsman. It didn't, but Zoro didn't comment. After eyeing the blonde a minute, the other male shrugged mentally and went to go get the garland before that damn sea witch raised his debt for taking too long. Almost as if the cook heard his thoughts, Zoro felt an intense stare drilling into his back.

Sanji forced a glare onto his face as he tapped his foot angrily and puffed lightly on his cigarette. A loud crash sounded, and Zoro came out of the store room with Sanji's spare garland… wrapped around his torso in a sparkling stream of teal and maroon. The blonde felt his eyes widen before he burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he doubled over. Zoro watched, scowl frozen on his face as he listened to the cook's joyous laughter. Every time the cook calmed down a bit, he'd glance up and start off again. Zoro couldn't quite find it in himself to be upset at the blonde when he seemed so genuinely happy now, so he huffed quietly and waited.

When Sanji finally calmed down enough that he could look at Zoro without laughing – although he couldn't stop chuckling – he looked up at Zoro with a grin. A grin that faded slightly as he took in the soft expression on the marimo's face. Shaking himself mentally, Sanji gave a small huff of laughter. "What in the world did you do, roll in it?" He asked. Zoro scowled and looked away. "Shut up and help me out of this." He muttered. The blonde chuckled and made his way over, gently untangling the green haired idiot from the dastardly Christmas decoration.

A small smile curled his lips upwards gently, and Zoro watched with a slightly widened eye as Sanji's expression shifted to tender amusement tinged with exasperation. Sanji worked for several minutes, frowning lightly as he tried to untangle the garland. "Jeeze, marimo! Just what did you _do_?" He muttered distractedly. Zoro ignored him, choosing instead to focus on Sanji's strange behavior. A few more minutes passed and Sanji gave a soft, triumphant cry as the last of the garland fell off the impromptu marimo tree. He grinned up at Zoro right as the taller man struck.

Strong hands grasped the cook's upper arms as firm lips slanted gently over the blonde's. Sanji stiffened, shocked, as he waited irrationally for the punchline - probably to the face. When nothing happened except for Zoro gently rubbing Sanji's lips with his own, blue eyes closed as the former sous-chef relaxed, his own hands coming up to grip the swordsman's hramaki, kissing back eagerly. Zoro's grip tightened on Sanji's arms as he gentled the kiss, keeping it soft and almost loving. The blonde allowed the kiss to remain slow, his heart thumping painfully in his chest at the sweetness of the moment.

Running out of air, the two parted reluctantly, blue eyes hazily questioning softened emerald. A gruff voice whispered next to the slightly shorter male's ear, "Merry Christmas, Sanji." The absolute tenderness in the marimo's voice caused the chef's knees to buckle – Zoro's grip on his upper arms the only thing keeping him upright. "Merry… Merry Christmas. Why..?" The blonde frowned up at the tanned man, confusion and the beginnings of indignant anger easily seen in his expression. Zoro smirked softly at the blonde – and how was it even possible that that arrogant expression could be so tender and sweet?! – and leaned down, brushing his lips across the cook's own frowning ones.

"Don't you get it, shit-cook? Look up." He murmured against petal soft lips. Blue eyes glanced up – Sanji refused to take his lips from the marimo's, who knows when he'd get the chance again? – and widened, a blush staining his cheeks. He completely missed the fact that Zoro had stopped directly under the mistletoe. "How did- I thought- what?" He struggled to find the question he wanted the answer to first. How did Zoro even know it was there? The marimo hadn't looked up once, and it was put in a discreet nook in the rafters.

"I'm the next World's Greatest Swordsman. Of course I'd notice everything about my surroundings." Zoro grinned, pulling back to look at Sanji properly. Sanji barely held back the whine that wanted to surface when Zoro's lips separated from his own. "And you thought what? That I wouldn't know what that meant? Or that I wouldn't care? As if. I live on a boat with two females." Zoro muttered discontentedly about one of them being a sea witch, prompting Sanji to smack him on the back of the head, which quickly turned into a caress. "And as for me not caring… I don't." Sanji's hope sank a little before rising just slightly at the thought, 'Then why did he kiss me?' Zoro's smirk shifted into a small, soft smile as he lifted one hand to stroke the blonde's cheek.

"Unless it's this one shit-cook I know. In which case… It somehow becomes something I care a lot about." Sanji's heart started thumping madly in his chest, his face hot and eyes wide open, staring at the swordsman in shock. His hands clutched the marimo's haramaki in nearly desperate confusion. Was he saying what the cook thought he was saying? Zoro's right hand came up to cup the cook's other cheek. He gently tilted Sanji's head so that he could look the blonde in the eyes. "Sanji," He began, leaning closer, "I love you. I know you have every right to not believe me – I haven't exactly been the best at showing how much you mean to me, but I do love you. And you don't have to feel the same. I just… wanted you to know."

The chef's breathe caught in his throat, heart thumping quickly and painfully against his chest as he studied Zoro's face. The bared emotion in that normally tightly guarded expression gave Sanji the proof he needed that this wasn't some joke, and he melted against the taller man's chest, stretching up just the few inches needed to kiss the slight frown on the marimo's face away. He rubbed his lips along the green haired man's own gently, trying to convey just how happy he was to hear that, and how much he loved the stupid idiot.

"Marimo… Zoro. I love you, too." He muttered quietly against the firm lips. He was going to say more but was cut off, the tanned man pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. He ran his tongue along the blonde's lips, and when they opened, immediately swept inside to taste and claim everything he could. Sanji clutched the swordsman's shoulders tightly, eyes sliding shut and moaning as he welcomed Zoro's claim. The taller man spent a few moments playing with the blonde's own tongue before coaxing it into following his back into Zoro's mouth.

Sanji was startled when he was given free reign of the kiss, before understanding hit, closely followed by a rush of affection. The sweet – and Sanji never thought he'd use _that_ word in conjunction with Zoro – marimo was giving Sanji the same amount of control that Zoro had, basically showing the blonde that Zoro thought them equals in this relationship. Showing that neither one had more control or dominance over the other. The blonde slowed the kiss, turning it sweet and gentle, trying to pour every ounce of affection he currently felt for the green haired swordsman into the kiss.

When the two finally pulled away again – damn lungs and their outrageous demands for air – Sanji opened his eyes to look at a happily grinning Zoro. "Does this mean you'll go out with me, shit-cook?" The marimo asked, and Sanji laughed joyously. "Depends. Is this a dream?" Sanji enquired, only half joking. The grin the other man was wearing softened, obviously hearing the barely hidden plea in the other's voice. "No. No dream here, Sanji." He stroked a thumb across the blonde's cheek, which the other nuzzled affectionately. "Then yes, marimo. I'll go out with you." He smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to the tanned thumb that was lightly tracing his lower lip.

Both men were startled when the kitchen door flew open, rubbery limbs flying everywhere as an excited voice cried out, "Yosh! We should have have a party to celebrate you getting together! Sanji! Meat!" A vein popped out on the blonde's head as he swung a foot at his captain, smashing right into the straw-hat wearing captain. "Damnit, Luffy! Were you spying on us? And dinner is in an hour! Get out and wait!" Luffy whined, rubbing his jaw with his hand. "But Sanji! I'm hungryyyy! And I wasn't spying! Robin told me I couldn't come in here, and when I asked why, she said that Zoro was asking you to be his boyfriend!"

Sanji sighed and rubbed his forehead, leaning back against Zoro's chest, loving the fact that the other's hands had slid down to wrap possessively around the blonde's waist. "Fine. We'll have a party. But you have to wait another hour and a half! I can't cook a feast in an instant." The cook gave Luffy a hard stare, to which the captain replied, "Shishishishi! If it's a feast with lots of meat, I can wait!" A black shoe slammed down onto a rubbery arm as the bottomless pit of a pirate stretched it out, reaching for the fridge. "That's not waiting, you idiot!" He yelled. Zoro's arms disappeared from around Sanji right as the blonde moved to kick the rubbery ball of energy out of his kitchen.

Once Luffy was gone, the blonde slumped, already planning everything he would make for the feast as he started gathering ingredients and dishes. Zoro moved to sit at the table, out of Sanji's way, and watched as the blonde chef moved gracefully around the kitchen. He blinked as a bottle of sake was placed in front of him, but one glance at the chef's distant gaze told him that it was a subconscious gesture. The cook wasn't even really aware that Zoro was there, at least, not consciously.

The marimo smiled and leaned back, bringing the bottle to his lips for a sip. Yeah… He really loved that blonde, and not just for the sake. After all, those pants the shit-cook insisted on wearing cupped his ass just right, and when the blonde bent over to get a large pot from a bottom cabinet... Zoro's head tilted to the side slightly. That was a perfect view, right there.


End file.
